sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of universities in the United Kingdom
This is a list of universities in the United Kingdom (alphabetical by substantive name). Below that are lists of university colleges and other recognised bodies (institutions with degree awarding powers), followed by a list of defunct institutions. Universities alphabetically :See also: List of UK universities by date of foundation, and List of UK universities by size This list follows the list of recognised bodies on the UK government website. All the institutions on this list are recognised bodies with university status, indicated either by their use of university title in their name on the recognised bodies list or by reference to the Office for Students database for the few universities that do not use the title in their name. Member institutions of the University of London are listed here if they hold university status. *University of Aberdeen *Abertay University *Aberystwyth University *Anglia Ruskin University, Cambridge *Arden University, private, distance learning & blended learning, London, Birmingham, Manchester, Berlin *Aston University, Birmingham *Bangor University *University of Bath *Bath Spa University *University of Bedfordshire, Luton and Bedford *University of Birmingham *Birmingham City University *University College Birmingham }} *Bishop Grosseteste University, Lincoln *University of Bolton *The Arts University Bournemouth *Bournemouth University *BPP University *University of Bradford *University of Brighton *University of Bristol *Brunel University, Uxbridge and London *University of Buckingham, private *Buckinghamshire New University, High Wycombe of the University of Cambridge (centre), built between 1441 and 1515]] *University of Cambridge *Canterbury Christ Church University, Canterbury, Thanet, Tunbridge Wells and Chatham *Cardiff Metropolitan University (formerly University of Wales Institute Cardiff) *Cardiff University *University of Chester, Chester and Warrington *University of Chichester *Coventry University, including CU Coventry, CU Scarborough and CU London *Cranfield University *University for the Creative Arts, Canterbury, Epsom, Farnham, Maidstone and Rochester *University of Cumbria, Carlisle (main campus), London, Lancaster, Penrith and Ambleside *De Montfort University, Leicester *University of Derby *University of Dundee , a building of Durham University]] *Durham University, Durham and Stockton-on-Tees (Queen's Campus) ]] *University of East Anglia, Norwich *University of East London *Edge Hill University, Ormskirk, Lancashire of the University of Edinburgh]] *University of Edinburgh *Edinburgh Napier University *University of Essex, Colchester and Southend-on-Sea *University of Exeter *Falmouth University *University of Glasgow *Glasgow Caledonian University *University of Gloucestershire, Cheltenham, Gloucester and London *University of Greenwich *Harper Adams University, Newport, Shropshire *Heriot-Watt University, Edinburgh and Galashiels *University of Hertfordshire, Hatfield *University of the Highlands & Islands, Inverness (main campus), Elgin, Perth & across north and western Scotland *University of Huddersfield, Huddersfield & Barnsley *University of Hull *Imperial College London }} *Keele University, Staffordshire *University of Kent, Canterbury and Medway *Kingston University *University of Central Lancashire, Preston and Burnley *Lancaster University at the University of Leeds]] *University of Leeds *Leeds Arts University *Leeds Beckett University *Leeds Trinity University *University of Leicester *University of Lincoln, Lincoln, Riseholme and Holbeach *University of Liverpool *Liverpool Hope University *Liverpool John Moores University *University of London *London Metropolitan University *London South Bank University *Loughborough University *University of Manchester *Manchester Metropolitan University *Middlesex University, London *Newcastle University *Newman University, Birmingham *University of Northampton *Northumbria University, Newcastle upon Tyne *Norwich University of the Arts *University of Nottingham *Nottingham Trent University *The Open University, Milton Keynes (an open-access distance learning university) *University of Oxford *Oxford Brookes University *Plymouth Marjon University (formerly the University of St Mark & St John) *University of Plymouth *University of Portsmouth *Queen Margaret University, Edinburgh *Queen's University Belfast *Ravensbourne University London ]] *University of Reading *Regent's University London *The Robert Gordon University, Aberdeen *Roehampton University, London *Royal Agricultural University, Cirencester *University of Salford *University of Sheffield *Sheffield Hallam University *University of South Wales, merger of University of Wales, Newport and University of Glamorgan *University of Southampton *Solent University *University of St Andrews *St Mary's University, Twickenham *Staffordshire University, Stoke-on-Trent, Stafford and Lichfield *University of Stirling, Bridge of Allan *University of Strathclyde, Glasgow *University of Suffolk, Ipswich, Bury St Edmunds, Great Yarmouth, Lowestoft *University of Sunderland *University of Surrey, Guildford *University of Sussex, Falmer and Brighton *Swansea University *Teesside University, Middlesbrough and Darlington *University of the Arts London *Ulster University, Coleraine, Jordanstown, Magee and Belfast *University of Law *University of Wales }} *University of Wales, Trinity Saint David (UWTSD), Lampeter, Carmarthen and Swansea *University of Warwick, Coventry *University of the West of England, Bristol *University of the West of Scotland, Paisley, Hamilton, Ayr & Dumfries *University of West London, Ealing and Brentford *University of Westminster, London *University of Winchester *University of Wolverhampton *University of Worcester *Wrexham Glyndŵr University *University of York *York St John University University colleges :This is a list of university colleges in the UK. Institutions included on this list are university colleges that are recognised bodies with their own degree awarding powers; it does not include institutions with "university college" in their title that are listed bodies as parts of a university (see colleges within universities in the United Kingdom), or other institutions with "university college" in their title. Separate citations are given for institutions that have been awarded university college title recently and are not yet shown under that name on the recognised bodies list or which do not use the title in their name. *AECC University College *London Institute of Banking and Finance *University College of Estate Management, Reading *University College of Osteopathy, London *Writtle University College Member institutions of the University of London All member institutions of the University of London are recognised bodies as institutions that have the right to grant University of London degrees. Some also hold their own degree awarding powers and, since the passing of the University of London Act 2018, can apply for university status in their own right without leaving the federal university. Member institutions that are also universities in their own right are listed both here and in the list of universities above. *Birkbeck, University of London *City, University of London *Royal Central School of Speech and Drama *Courtauld Institute of Art *Goldsmiths, University of London *Institute of Cancer Research *King's College London of King's College London|thumb]] *London Business School *London School of Economics and Political Science (LSE) *London School of Hygiene and Tropical Medicine *Queen Mary, University of London *Royal Academy of Music *Royal Holloway, University of London, Egham *Royal Veterinary College *St George's, University of London *School of Oriental and African Studies (SOAS) *University College London (UCL) of Royal Holloway]] ]] Other recognised bodies This section lists other education institutions that hold their own degree awarding powers but are neither universities (or colleges of the University of London) nor university colleges. * Ashridge Executive Education * Guildhall School of Music and Drama * Hartpury College * Liverpool School of Tropical Medicine * NCG * Richmond, The American International University in London * Rose Bruford College of Theatre and Performance * Royal College of Music * Royal College of Art * Royal Conservatoire of Scotland * Royal Northern College of Music * Trinity Laban Conservatoire of Music and Dance Recognised bodies that can only award foundation degrees These institutions are recognised bodies with foundation degree awarding powers only. * Blackpool and The Fylde College * Cornwall College * Grimsby Institute of Higher Education * Hull College * New College, Durham * Newcastle College (part of NCG, above) * Warwickshire College Defunct university institutions This section lists defunct universities, university colleges, polytechnics and colleges of federal universities. *University of Durham: **Armstrong College, Durham – Merged with University of Durham College of Medicine to form King's College, Durham (now Newcastle University) **University of Durham College of Medicine – Merged with Armstrong College, Durham to form King's College, Durham (now Newcastle University) *Fraserburgh University, Aberdeenshire (1592–1605) *University of Glamorgan, Cardiff, Trefforest and Glyntaff – Merged with University of Wales, Newport to form University of South Wales *King's College, Aberdeen – Merged with Marischal College, Aberdeen to form University of Aberdeen * University of London: ** Bedford College, London – Merged with Royal Holloway College to form Royal Holloway and Bedford New College (now Royal Holloway, University of London) ** Heythrop College – closed 2018 ** Westfield College, London – Merged with Queen Mary, University of London ** Wye College – Merged with Imperial College *London Guildhall University – Merged with University of North London to form London Metropolitan University ]] *University of Manchester Institute of Science and Technology (UMIST) – Merged to form University of Manchester *Marischal College, Aberdeen (1593–1858) – Merged with King's College, Aberdeen to form University of Aberdeen *Mason Science College, Birmingham – Merged to form Mason College, now the University of Birmingham *University of North London – Merged with London Guildhall University to form London Metropolitan University *University of Northampton (1261–1265) (not to be confused with the current University of Northampton, which has no direct connection with the medieval foundation) *Queen's University of Ireland, Belfast, Cork and Galway – Closed, replaced by Royal University of Ireland *Royal University of Ireland, Belfast, Cork and Galway – Closed, replaced by National University of Ireland *University College Salford – Merged with the University of Salford *University College Scarborough – taken over by University of Hull *Federal University of Surrey – Divided into University of Surrey and Roehampton University *Surrey Institute of Art & Design, University College, Farnham and Epsom – Merged to form University for the Creative Arts *Swansea Metropolitan University – Merged with University of Wales Trinity Saint David *Trinity University College, Carmarthen – Merged with University of Wales, Lampeter to form University of Wales Trinity Saint David *Ulster Polytechnic – Merged with New University of Ulster to form University of Ulster *New University of Ulster – Merged with Ulster Polytechnic to form University of Ulster *Victoria University, Manchester, Liverpool and Leeds – Merged with Owen's College, Manchester, to form Victoria University of Manchester; Other colleges become University of Leeds and University of Liverpool *Victoria University of Manchester – Merged to form Manchester University * University of Wales: **University of Wales College of Medicine, Cardiff – merged with Cardiff University **University of Wales Institute of Science and Technology, Cardiff – Merged with University of Wales College Cardiff to form University of Wales, Cardiff (now Cardiff University) **University of Wales Lampeter – Merged with Trinity University College to form University of Wales Trinity Saint David **University of Wales, Newport – Merged with University of Glamorgan to form University of South Wales Foreign universities with campuses in the United Kingdom Note: while based in the UK, these are not considered UK Universities and are not recognised as UK degree-awarding bodies by the British government. There are 40 "Overseas Higher Education Institutions" that have been approved for student visa purposes by the UK Government as offering "an overseas course of degree level study that's equal to a UK higher education course". There us also one overseas universities that is a "listed body", offering courses leading to a UK degree from a "registered body". The following are approved overseas higher education institutions and foreign universities that are listed bodies in the UK, with their UK locations: * Advanced Studies in England Ltd, Bath * American University of the Caribbean, Southall * Amity University IN London, London (listed body providing courses leading to UK degrees from the University of Northampton and the University of Bolton ) * Arcadia University, Holborn * Boston University London Programme, London * Central University of Iowa, London * Centre for Medieval and Renaissance Studies, Oxford * Florida State University International Programs Association UK, London * Fordham University, London * Georgetown University (USA) UK Initiatives Organisation, London * Girne American University Canterbury, Canterbury * Global Education Oregon in London, London * Grinnell College (Grinnell-in-London), London * Harding University, London * Harlaxton College, Grantham (part of the University of Evansville ) * Hollins University, London * Bader International Study Centre, Hailsham (part of Queen's University, Canada ) * Irish School of Ecumenics, Trinity College, Dublin, Belfast * Ithaca College, London * James Madison University, London * Lawrence University London Centre * Limkokwing University of Creative Technology, London * Luther College Study Centre, Nottingham * MUN (UK) Ltd, Old Harlow (part of Memorial University ) * NYU in London, London * Pepperdine University UK Ltd, London * Randolph College, Reading * Samford University London Study Centre, London * St George's International School of Medicine Ltd, Winchester * St Cloud State University, Alnwick * St. Lawrence University (USA) London Programme, London * Stetson College of Law Autumn in London Program, London * Syracuse University London Program, London * Teikyo University of Japan in Durham, Durham * The Aga Khan University (International) in the United Kingdom, London * University of Chicago Booth School of Business, London * University of North Carolina, London * University of Notre Dame, London * Valparaiso University Study Center, Cambridge * Wisconsin in Scotland Trust, Dalkeith (part of University of Wisconsin, River Falls ) * Wroxton College of Fairleigh Dickinson University, Banbury Universities in British overseas territories Note: these are not considered UK Universities and are not recognised as UK degree-awarding bodies by the British government. Anguilla *University of the West Indies *Saint James School of Medicine Bermuda *Bermuda College British Virgin Islands *University of the West Indies Cayman Islands *Cayman Islands Law School: A law school affiliated with the University of Liverpool in the UK *International College of the Cayman Islands: A private university *St. Matthews University: A private institution containing a medical school and a veterinary school *University College of the Cayman Islands: The only public university in the Cayman Islands *University of the West Indies Gibraltar *University of Gibraltar Montserrat *University of the West Indies *University of Science, Arts and Technologyhttp://www.usat.ms *American University of the Caribbean Turks and Caicos Islands *Charisma University *University of the West Indies Universities in Crown Dependencies See list of universities in the Isle of Man for university institutions on the Isle of Man. There are currently no universities in the Channel Islands; in 2013 the States of Guernsey gave approval for the opening of a university there but, as of February 2017, no progress has been made on the project. See also * List of universities in the United Kingdom by enrolment * List of UK universities by date of foundation * List of UK universities by endowment * List of universities in England * List of universities in Northern Ireland * List of universities in Scotland * List of universities in Wales * List of colleges in the United Kingdom offering higher education courses * Colleges within universities in the United Kingdom * UCAS (Universities & Colleges Admissions Service) * National Union of Students of the United Kingdom * Lists of universities and colleges * List of universities and colleges by country * Levels of education: Higher education, foundation degree and further education Notes References External links * Universities & HE Colleges clickable map (University of Wolverhampton) * Local Ambassadors for UK Universities (Project Uni) }} Category:Lists * Category:Lists of universities and colleges in the United Kingdom Universities United Kingdom United Kingdom